Two Can Play This Game
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: It's Sharon and Andy's first Valentine's Day together. What does Andy have planned for the two of them? Does Sharon have a few surprises in store for Andy as well?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen.

A/N: So, I was given a prompt on Tumblr from an anon that asked if I would write something about Sharon and Andy admitting they love each other and having a first real kiss (although I sort of took the first real kiss part out of the equation), and this is what I came up with. As you'll see, I probably took this prompt way too far and the result was a fluffy bit of Shandy Valentine's Day goodness. Enjoy! 

**Two Can Play This Game**

It was her first Valentine's Day with Andy. Sharon didn't really know what he had planned. He hadn't mentioned anything, but then again, they had been preoccupied for most of the week with their latest case. So, it wouldn't have been completely out of the question that he may have forgotten that today was Valentine's Day. That was, until there was a knock on her office door and Sykes walked in with a vase that had two dozen lavender and cream colored roses.

"Captain, these were left at the front desk for you. I think there's a card in there somewhere," said Sykes as she sat them on Sharon's desk.

"We both know who they're from though. Did he put you up to this?" Sharon asked Amy.

"No. The officer at the front desk said they were delivered about an hour ago. Asked if I could bring them up," Sykes replied.

"Okay. Thanks, Amy," said Sharon as Sykes returned to her desk in the murder room.

Meanwhile, Sharon searched the arrangement until she found the card. She plucked the envelope out of the middle of the arrangement and opened it. The card said:

 _Despite it being a crazy week, I did not forget that today was Valentine's Day. Which is all the more reason for you to come over to my place tonight around 9pm. As I've said before, I'm full of surprises._

 _Happy Valentine's Day,_

 _Andy_

As Sharon finished reading the card, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Oh, how she adored that man. Although, she hadn't yet told him that. Maybe soon, she thought as she slipped the card into her purse and let herself smile once more before she turned her attention back to the paperwork she needed to get done if she wanted to get out of there at a decent hour tonight.

* * *

Sharon ended up being able to leave the PAB around seven o'clock that night. She had gone home, showered, and gotten ready before she drove over to Andy's house. When it had come time for her to choose an outfit, she had been unsure of exactly what she should wear. On the one hand, it was Valentine's Day, but they were also having what she assumed was a quiet dinner in at his place. In the end though, her sense of occasion had won out and she ended up wearing a black sleeveless dress that hit just above the knee and had a somewhat deep v-neckline. She decided to keep her hair and makeup fairly simple and natural except for the rich red lipstick she had decided on. It was Valentine's Day after all.

As she pulled up to Andy's house around 8:45 that night, she couldn't help but smile for what felt like the millionth time since the flowers from Andy had been delivered later that morning. Sharon killed the engine and quickly grabbed the small gift bag off of the passenger seat before exiting the car and locking it behind her as she made her way to Andy's front door. She rang the doorbell and a minute later, Andy opened the door in black dress pants and a white button down dress shirt.

"Wow. You look stunning. Come in," said Andy as he continued to stare at Sharon.

Sharon smiled widely at him as she entered the house and said, "I'm glad you like it. You don't look too bad yourself. I like the whole black and white thing you've got going on here. It suits you."

"And we somehow managed to color coordinate once again. You know, for the life of me, I still can't figure out how that happens," said Andy.

"Me either. I think some people think it's on purpose at this point. I like it though," Sharon told him.

"Me too. Do you want something to drink?" Andy asked her as he began to walk back into the kitchen.

"Sure. I'll have a glass of water for now," said Sharon as she set the gift bag on the coffee table and followed Andy into the kitchen.

He handed Sharon a glass of water and then went to check on things at the stove.

"What are you making? It smells amazing," said Sharon.

"Fettuccine with fresh tomatoes, spinach, shrimp, and a garlic butter sauce," Andy replied.

"Yum. The joys of having a man who can cook well," said Sharon.

"That's why you keep me around," Andy joked.

"I can think of a few other reasons. Like the fact that you know my taste in flowers so well," said Sharon as she wrapped her arms around Andy from behind as he tossed the pasta with the sauce.

"Traditional with a twist. Just like you," Andy replied as he put the tomatoes, shrimp, and spinach in with the pasta and tossed it a few times before turning off the burner.

"You know me so well," said Sharon as she let go of Andy so he could grab a large bowl for the pasta.

"Oh, just wait until I give you your gift later," said Andy.

"I thought the flowers were my gift," said Sharon.

"Part of it," Andy replied.

"Andy, I don't know what to do with you sometimes. You didn't have to do that," said Sharon.

"Don't worry. It's nothing super extravagant. What I will say though is that I think it will appeal to your sense of occasion," said Andy.

Okay, now I'm intrigued," said Sharon.

"Good. Like I said before, I'm full of surprises," said Andy.

"Two can play this game you know," said Sharon.

"I figured as much. Like you said, I know you so well. Let's eat," said Andy as he grabbed the bowl of pasta with one hand and put his arm around Sharon's waist with the other as they walked towards the table together.

Sharon suddenly stopped in her tracks when she saw the candlelit table.

"Oh, Andy…" Sharon trailed off as she pulled Andy closer to her with the arm she had around his back.

"You didn't notice that before? Must have been because you were too busy smelling food and groping me," Andy joked.

"Seriously, though. This is beautiful. Plus, it's been a long time since I've had someone to grope and cook me a romantic dinner and I plan on taking full advantage of it," said Sharon.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," said Andy as they sat down next to each other at the table.

* * *

After dinner, Sharon helped Andy with the dishes before they made their way over to the couch. Andy sat there for a few minutes with his arm around Sharon and her hand on his chest before he sat up, reached over the side of the couch to grab a small gift bag before he handed it to Sharon and said, "Okay, present time."

"Sense of occasion, huh?" Sharon questioned before pulling the tissue paper out of the bag.

Once she pulled all of the tissue paper out of the bag, she found a CD case with a disc in it.

As she pulled it out, Sharon said, "A disc, huh?"

"Yes, but it's what's on the disc that's important. Here," said Andy as he grabbed it and stuck it in the DVD player and turned on the TV.

Once the disc began playing, Jason Mraz's _I'm Yours_ began playing in the background as a slideshow of different moments that Sharon and Andy had experienced together since they had started dating began playing on the screen.

"Oh my god," said Sharon as her hands went up to her mouth.

As her eyes began to well up with tears, Andy leaned over and whispered in her ear, "We haven't even gotten to the good part yet."

As the song ended and the last of the pictures flashed across the screen, there was a slight pause before Andy appeared on the screen in what appeared to be a video he'd recorded. In the video he said:

Hey, Sharon. Hope you liked that little slideshow there. Anyways, there's something that I've wanted to tell you for a while now. Since right before my surgery to be exact. You see, I wrote you a letter before I went into surgery. In case anything happened to me. Thank god it didn't and I'm still here with you, but I thought I'd still read it to you. Don't worry it's not super sad or anything. Kind of the opposite actually. Well, here goes nothing.

 _Dear Sharon,_

 _As I sit here in this hospital bed waiting to be taken to surgery, I can't help thinking of you. We've only been dating for a little less than five months now, yet it seems like we've known each other for a lifetime. I'll admit this whole thing has me a little freaked out. Mostly because of the what ifs, which I'll admit mostly have to do with you. What if I never get to see your gorgeous green eyes again? What if I never get to enjoy the gentle touch of your hand or the way your lips feel on mine? What if I never get to run my hands through your magnificent hair again or feel electricity course through me as you run your hands through mine as we kiss? What if I never again get to experience what your hand feels like in mine as we walk down the street or into a restaurant? What if I never get to see where this almost five months will take us in a year? Two years? Five years? The possibility of leaving you scares me, more than you know. Mostly because you might never know just how much I loved you._

At that moment, Sharon began crying again as she looked at Andy and then back at the video as it continued to play.

 _I had some other stuff written down here, but I don't need to read from a letter to tell you why I love you. I love the way you smile when you're really happy or excited about something. I love the way your eyes shine just a little bit brighter when you're really happy about something. I love the way you grab my hand in public and lean in just a little bit closer to me. Like we're the only two people in the world. I love the way you say my name and the way you kiss me. I love the way you put your hand over my heart as I hold you while we're sitting on the couch watching a movie together. I love the way your hand always finds its way into mine under the table when we're around other people or if we're alone, the way you stroke my hand as it sits in yours while we talk or eat. I love the way you accept me for who I am and don't try to change me, but most of all I love you because you're you, Sharon Raydor, the most beautiful, kind, intelligent, loving, and giving person I've ever met and had the pleasure of loving._

 _Now, I hope you know just how much I love you Sharon Raydor. Cause now that you know, I'm never going to stop saying it._

As the video ended, Andy leaned over and whispered in Sharon's ear, "I love you, Sharon. More than you'll probably ever know."

Through her tears, Sharon said, "Andy…I think that was the single most beautiful thing anyone's every done for me. I loved it…and as it so happens, it oddly is a perfect segway into my gift for you."

"Oh, really?" Andy asked her.

"Uh huh," she said as she grabbed the small gift bag off the table and handed it to him.

Andy went about removing the tissue paper from the bag as it revealed a beautiful brushed nickel photo frame. He pulled it out to find that inside the frame was a 5x7 photo of him and Sharon sitting on the beach in Santa Monica. They'd gone on a date that day to the Santa Monica Pier and afterwards he'd asked her if she wanted to go for a walk on the beach. She'd said yes and they'd ended up walking along the beach until it was almost dark. Somewhere along the way, they stopped and she had taken the photo with her phone.

He smiled at the photo and then at Sharon as he said, "This is one of my favorites."

"Mine too. There's actually another story that goes along with that photo. One I haven't told you about," said Sharon.

"Oh?" said Andy questioningly.

"I have the same photo sitting in the same exact frame on the nightstand next to my bed. I put it there... I guess it's been almost three months now. It was the photo I kept looking at and praying over after they took you to surgery. There was a moment right before they took you to surgery where I think you were about to utter those three little words and I stopped you and told you I'd wait for you. I don't know if I wasn't ready or if I was scared or what, but as I watched them wheel you down the hall to surgery, I instantly regretted my decision to stop you from telling me that you loved me. I was scared that something might happen to you in surgery and that I might never see you again and suddenly, as they were wheeling you down that hall and you were about to round the corner where I could no longer see you, I realized that I loved you too and whatever had made me stop you from saying it no longer mattered because I loved you too. So, as I sat there in the waiting room while I waited for you to get out of surgery, I kept staring at this picture on my phone and praying that the surgery would go well and that you'd be okay. So, a couple days later, after you made it out of surgery and I knew you were going to be okay, I went and had a copy of this picture made and bought a frame for it. I set it on my nightstand so that I'm always reminded of the moment that I realized that I loved you too and to remind me of how grateful I am that you survived that surgery and that I get the opportunity to tell you what I'm about to tell you, which is that I love you too, Andy. So much. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to tell you that, but now that I have, I don't ever wanna stop. I love you, Andy," said Sharon.

"I love you too, Sharon," Andy replied.

"That's so fun to say, isn't it?" said Sharon.

"Uh huh," Andy replied before he captured Sharon's lips in a passionate kiss.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this! As always, let me know what you though of it by leaving me a review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
